Brothers Until Death
by danderson419
Summary: Brotherhood is a bond unlike any other. This is a story about the strength of that bond, and the effects of a well-laid trap. Disclaimer: I do not own and characters or their likeness, that is all JK's
1. Prologue

Brothers until Death

Prologue

The gate swung open on rusty hinges, as he walked towards the window, black robe swirling in the wind. A quick glance through the window brought a chuckle to his lips. There they were, the mother laughing at some joke of the fathers, the baby playing with a toy broomstick, flying around the room gracefully. Talented really, just like his parents. Shame they would be dead within the hour.

Fools, trusting the rat. That one never would have had the courage to stand up to them. How he was a Gryffindor, the robed figure would never know. Oh well, time to act.

A simple unlocking charm took care of the door. Foolish, yet again. Regardless, the robed figure blew the door off its hinges. He had appearances to keep up after all. Stepping through the doorway with a cold laugh, he began to lift his wand-

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The Dark Lord Voldemort felt his wand, his yew and phoenix feather wand he loved so dearly, fly from his grip. He barely had time to take in those wretched blue robes, pointy nose, and half-moon spectacles before he heard two more shouts:

"Impedimenta!"

"Incarcerous!"

The black robed figure quickly found himself on the ground, bound by ropes. "Evening Tom, kind of you to drop in," Albus Dumbledore, the old fool had managed to best him. Furious at himself for his arrogance in not being more careful, the dark lord merely sneered. He was quickly rewarded with a broken nose, as a heavy boot collided with his face forcefully.

"Oops, tripped a bit there, luckily your face broke my fall, very kind of you." A man with long curly dark hair, a fine trimmed mustache, and black eyes looked down on him. Well-built, and richly dressed, this could only be Black. Having never seen him before, Voldemort quickly had his suspicions confirmed; "Easy Sirius, save some for me." James Potter, tall and lanky, albeit well-muscled, with short brown hair and round glasses, came strolling out from the hallway, shedding an invisibility cloak. Bloody Aurors, Potter had taken down a respectable number of his death eaters.

"Well Albus, you were right, the illusion worked like a charm" Black was as annoying as Potter. They would all die. "Peter, you want to come say hi, maybe give him a quick kick in the nuts or something? Actually bring the marker, I've got some ideas."

The stupid little rat came skulking around the corner. Oh, he would die a most painful death, the dark lord vowed to himself.

"No Sirius, do not draw on his face," Dumbledore was saying, although James noticed the twinkle in his eye that suggested he wasn't entirely against the idea. "Ah Alastor, no issues then I trust?"

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody came hobbling into the house, looking all too pleased with himself, and merely nodded at Dumbledore. Floating behind the deformed old auror was Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's lieutenant. Next came the werewolf, tall and skinny, with long sandy hair. Despite this, everyone knew his raw strength couldn't be matched by any in the room, due to his affliction.

"Frank and Alice took Neville to Hogwarts to be with Lily and Harry, Albus," Lupin was saying "Hope you don't mind. The illusion worked just as well there as it looks like it did here."

"Aye, took this crazy bitch down myself, and I've never seen a more creative use of a piano and a summoning charm Remus, Rodolphus is dead. One got away, I'll track him down later" Moody reported.

"Excellent work everyone," Dumbledore met the eyes of everyone in the room, finishing with the dark lord himself, "now let's finish this, Moody if you could contact the aurors, maybe Kingsley and Robards? I'll go see the minister myself."

The last thing Lord Voldemort saw before Potter hit him with a stupefy, was Black chuckling like a gargoyle "well that was fun and all, but I'd rather not do it again. Put him somewhere deep and dark Mad-eye."


	2. The Beginning

Brothers until Death

 _Hey everyone, so just a quick heads up. I've tried writing this story before, but didn't get past the prologue, which I believe I originally posted as chapter one. It was under a different User ID so if you're looking for it and cant find it that's why! I'll do my best to figure it out this time! In terms of updates, I haven't figured out a schedule yet, but when I do I'll let everyone know! Please review, this is my first work so I need some feedback!_

Chapter 1:

10 years after the prologue

POV: Harry

With a crack, the Potter family appeared just outside Kings Cross. Another audible crack, and Sirius Black appeared right beside them, spooking the muggles, who proceeded to get back in the car and very obviously lock their cars. This caused both James and Sirius to chuckle, with the former proclaiming "never gets old, muggles are the best."

After an admonishing glare from Lily, James and his wife started to lead the way inside the station, with Sirius trading barbs with Harry the whole way. Passing casually through the barrier, he began to scan the crowd, jeez there was a lot of people here. Several people were staring at his father in something akin to awe. He knew his father, as well as Sirius, was rather famous from back in the days of the war, as they were two of top aurors, but Harry had never seen it quite to this extent. This was just ridiculous, Harry was simply glad it wasn't him. Sirius looked like he was eating it up, but his dad looked more uncomfortable.

Moving through the crowd, the scrawny 11 year old started to take in his surroundings. There was a large group of red heads, boy they were frantic about something. To their right was clearly a muggle family sending their daughter off, must be a first year like him. Harry chuckled at the father's face, openly fascinated. Ah there he is. "Nev! Over here!"

Neville Longbottom, Harry's closest friend looked over, visibly relieved to see Harry among the crowd. Dragging his mom over, Lily and Alice immediately started chatting about something, God only knows what. "Your dad on duty tonight Nev?" Harry's dad asked. "Yeah, he said something about getting stuck with Dawlish again?" Rather than respond both James and Sirius merely chuckled, knowing Frank's opinion of the other man.

"Listen you two," Harry's mother kneeled down to grasp them by the shoulder, with Neville's mom on the other side, "look after each, you'll both do great. Remember, none of care where you get sorted, so long as you remain friends. Alright?" After a quick round of goodbyes, it was time to board the train, Sirius coming with the boys to help with their trunks. After loading their trunks in the racks above their heads, Sirius leaned down to give the boys a quick hug, "now listen, I know what you're mother said, but try your hardest not to get sorted into Slytherin. Tell that bloody hat I'll come light it on fire if it tries to put you there. Behave, no pranking more than once a week, and here, buy lots of candy when the trolley comes around." Handing Harry a couple galleons, Sirius threw Neville a quick wink and was gone.

The two friends had barely settled in when there was a knock on the door, and a red-headed boy with lots of freckles stuck his head in "sorry, mind if I join you?" After quick assurances from Neville and Harry that he was more than welcome to join, the boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. "Blimey, is your dad James Potter? He's a legend practically." Suddenly there was another boy at the door, asking to join them. This one was rather stocky, and had blonde hair. "Ernie Macmillan, first year." The four boys settled in quickly over a game of exploding snap. Harry and Neville exchanged a quick look, and Harry could tell they were thinking the same thing; I wonder where these two would get sorted. Tentatively bringing it up, "So where do you want to get sorted Ernie?"

Quick to reply, the blonde boy said "I'm not too sure really, my family has always been partial to Hufflepuff, but realistically, I don't have much of a preference." Hmm, interesting, Macmillan was a wizarding family, almost everyone with a wizarding background had a preference, Harry thought to himself. "And you Ron?" Neville continued for him.

"Gryffindor, all of my brothers are already there." Of course! Harry knew he had heard the name Weasley before, they were an old pureblood family, but one of the few on the light side, like the Potters and Longbottoms. They had fought in the last war, he was pretty sure, but couldn't remember his parents talking about them much. "Same as Nev and I, we're both expecting Gryffindor as well." Ron looked well pleased at that.

After a few games of exploding snap, and a couple funny stories of some of the antics Ron's older brothers pulled, Ron's pocket started to move. That's concerning already. However, it was just a rat, apparently Ron's pet Scabbers. "He was Percy's originally."

Several hours later, an older student came around to them they were getting close to the castle and they should put their robes. After exchanging excited looks with each other, the boys hurried to comply. Stepping out of their compartment, the train pulled to a stop. There was the castle, he'd been here once before, but he couldn't remember it. The castle looked amazing.

"Firs years! Ov'r Here!" This must be Hagrid; Remus had a lot of praise for the man, no one else could be that big. A short time later, Harry, Neville, Ron and Ernie found themselves waiting in front of a set of double doors, after listening to a speech from a rather intimidating women. She didn't seem like the Professor Harry's dad had such fond stories of.

His thoughts were interrupted as a boy with sleek blonde hair, flanked by two ogres, er other boys, stepped in front of their group. Harry heard Neville and Ernie's conversation die away as the confrontation began.

"Well you must be Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy. Come with me and we can get away from the filth your currently standing with. Blood-traitors and mud bloods everywhere." Harry already wanted to curse him, and Sirius had taught him a few good ones. Nev looked like he was ready to do the same. While Ron's ears were the shade of a tomato, Ernie looked about ready to brawl. The stocky boy looked like he could give the orges a go as well "Get lost Malfoy, I know all about your death eater family." Harry thought he was going to get detention before the sorting even happened, Draco was about to pull his wand. While confident he and Nev could handle their own, he didn't know about Ron or Ernie, and wanted to avoid that. Besides, he would never hear the end of it from his mom if he dueled Malfoy his first day, after all the trouble his father and uncles got into.

Luckily McGonagall chose that moment to come back, "We are ready for you know", and with a stern look at the blonde git, led them into the great hall. The four new friends pushed past the other three, and strode into the great hall at the front of the first years. Now the sorting could begin….


End file.
